


They say

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Skype calls, exchange programs, i watch too much detective bullshit, idiots confessing, mentions of dead bodies in grounds, stupid conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exchange programs, skype calls and Kuroo's a dead man</p>
            </blockquote>





	They say

“I got it.” Kei says as he reads the mail, informing him that he was accepted in the three months exchange program, destination Brussels, Belgium.

“That's great.” Tobio say, lips forming a wide smile in a blink of an eye, as he puts two cups of coffee on the kitchen table before walking over to Kei standing at the entrance to their shared apartment. “When?”

“Uh, next semester. Until the 25th of June.” He says, looking more confused than anything else.

“What's wrong?” Tobio asks, smile faltering a bit. “Not what you wanted?”

“No, no, it's fine.” Kei looks up from the letter. “I applied for France, Luxembourg and Belgium. This is perfect actually. But...”

“But?”

“I didn't think I'll get it this soon.” He confesses. “This is a bit off schedule.”

“So? I'll be in Germany a month after you.” Tobio says, placing a kiss on his cheek, heading back to the kitchen as he hears the microwave ding.

That was true. Kei will get a nice experience in Brussels to help with his studies and Tobio will be training in...

“Where did you say you were going to? Hanover? Hamburg?” Kei follows into the kitchen, taking a piece of toast and getting a knife.

“Dortmund. I got the mail this morning.” Tobio mutters over a piece of toast in his mouth as he sits down at the table. “That's even closer to Belgium.”

“What? Miss me already?” Kei teases, smiling, smearing butter on his piece.

The setter tries sticking out his tongue but remembers there's still a piece of toast in his mouth he yet has to take a bite from.

“Well I did get used to you.” He says as he puts the toast down.

“After three years, I'd be worried if you didn't.”

Tobio merely shrugs at that. Kei takes mock offense.

“ _What's that supposed to mean?_ ”

 

So it came that two months after that conversation, Kei was packed and ready to go. Tobio took the time to see him of at the airport, even if he ended up late for his classes. Yes, they were officially together for three years, but they never missed an opportunity to tease out a smile from the other, knowing how difficult they could be themselves. Except Tanaka, and then Yamaguchi after a short while, no one saw their relationship develop in this way. But, as many times before, they proved them wrong. They proved _themselves_ wrong at times, when things threatened to overwhelm them and old tensions rose up. It all started with Kei's suggestion that his majesty stopped presenting himself a dunce outside the court and use that people skills he had when playing volleyball at all times. Tobio listened and all hell broke out because it took time until Tobio stopped unconsciously reading Kei like an open book because that guy had serious trust issues and hated the spotlight. In return for the setters honest and massive efforts, Kei toned down on the teasing and near abusive sass. Thus, the awkward couple was born.

 

Tanaka almost died laughing when those two confessed to each other, _fucking finally,_ because that went like this:

 

_Tanaka walks into the gym, mildly surprised to find Tsukishima and Kageyama there, not at each other's neck, for a change when he hears (involuntarily, he swears) the following,_

“ _Why do I even like you?” Kageyama says, narrowing his eyes, looking quite done with life, clearly not paying attention to what he was saying or maybe he didn't care any more, Tanaka can't really tell from where he stands._

_Tsukishima is honestly shocked, even if his ears turn scarlet in under a minute, looking extremely pleased with himself._

“ _I wonder. I'm not exactly of the likeable kind.” He bites and Kageyama's quick to react, as usual._

“ _Heck off, you don't tell me whom to like.”_

“ _Well I'm flattered then.”_

“ _Well you should be.”_

_Tanaka is on his knees, wheezing, and Ennoshita, who came just in time to hear the last part, bleakly stares at them both, now on opposite sides, clearly pissed. Again._

“ _...did they just confess each other into a fight?”_

_All Tanaka is able to do is let out a very loud sting of laughter and Ennoshita mutters something along the lines of did not sign up to this mess. If nothing else, that was the most interesting confession they ever heard of._

 

There's a call for Kei's flight and they should be each on their way, but they remain where they are for a bit longer. They have time.

“I'll call you when I get there.” Kei says softly, brushing his dark bangs out of the way and placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Alright.” Tobio closes his eyes, enjoying his presence for a while more.

“Have a safe trip.” He then says when they part. “See you in a month.”

“See you.”

Kei pulls him in for a kiss before they part for real this time.

 

Truthfully, they both end up being too busy with their won things to have time to miss each other for the first two weeks – Kei with his classes and the embassy, working out the one month he planned on spending in Germany with Tobio when his own three months expire and Tobio with his classes, volleyball, paperwork and getting a new passport on time.

When they sit down at their respective laptops in a convenient time for them both, it's almost as if they weren't even apart.

“Brussels is great, so far, but I haven't had much time to marvel at it.” Kei says massaging his temples. “I had a few essays and field classes to deal with. It's so different here. Not bad, just different. I think I'll have the next weekend off to get out a bit. These walls come dangerously close sometimes. How are things on your end?”

“ _Coach is giving me an hour of advice and sight seeing places every practice._ ” Tobio mutters and Kei laughs. “ _My passport should be done by Tuesday next week and the team is getting sentimental. I had to ban Hinata from the chatroom for a few days because he wouldn't calm down. By the way, I met Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san the other day._ ”

“Oh, god. What stupidity did they suggest this time?”

“ _Nothing. They accused you of neglect and cold-heartedness and asked for some Belgian chocolate when you get back._ ”

“The hell I will.”

“ _I conveyed the message._ ”

“How about you? How are you?”

“ _I'm fine. Happy the paper chase is almost over. My bags are packed and ready to go. Oh, right. I didn't get to tell you this. I went out with Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san that evening._ ”

“What horrors did they submit you to?”

“ _They complained a bit over the police academy regime, Bokuto-san had a minute because Akaashi-san is absent for a week, some family business which he banned Bokuto-san from. Then Kuroo-san went on how unfair Kenma was, leaving him alone because he didn't feel like going out with him but went to Hinata's instead. They asked me how I fared without you, probably to rile you up when I tell you about this, but that didn't work out so well._ ”

“What did you say?”

“ _Told them I had absolutely nothing against you having fun in my absence if that makes you happy._ ”

Kei actually snorted at that. “And they?”

“ _Kuroo-san told me to dump you and date him instead._ ”

“You know what, I think I'll talk to him, after all.”

“ _And then Bokuto-san revealed that he's been trying to tell Akaashi to do that, but that backfired and he then thinks he knows why he was banned from visiting him for a week. Kuroo-san wondered why it wasn't for a month. I think that when someone tells their boyfriend to go have sex with random people, even if it's Bokuto-san, their boyfriends might not take it the way they think._ ”

“Yes, well, Bokuto can be too much, even for Akaashi at times.” Kei mutters, clearly amused. “Though I would like to know what tempted you to tell them something like that in the first place.” Usually, it was Kei who provoked. Usually.

“ _Because I have been thinking about it.”_ His boyfriend replies without even batting an eyelid. _“I mean, given the circumstances, we won't be seeing each other for three months. Given your profile, you would have a no strings attached rule you'd follow without fail._ ”

If it were anyone else, they might have felt insulted by this. Maybe even worried.

But, as they would have it, Tsukishima Kei isn't just anyone. He dates Kageyama Tobio, a person whose thinking pattern spans from being an awkward dork having trouble with forming a proper sentence to someone who can analyse and deconstruct people's psychology with cold clinical precision whenever needed. And shove it right in their face. The later he does unintentionally when out of court and college, and people find it unnerving, like Kei had, once upon a time, but nowadays, it simply amuses him.

“I see you had work to do.”

“ _Shit. I'm sorry._ ” Tobio says, rubbing his forehead. “ _I didn't mean to do that; there was a case on the court and the professor asked us to make a profile for the accused. The guy has the potential of murdering people in cold blood, but nothing as of yet indicates that he actually would. Which reminds me, I need to go to the police tomorrow._ ”

“Please don't tell me you found another corpse.” Kei cringes at that. He'll never forget the day Tobio read a poem and deducted a corpse was buried under a hedge in a random park based on the development of the plant in one part compared to the rest of it.

“ _No, just the usual business at the criminal psychology department._ ”

“Good.”

So he was sent to evaluation to make sure he wasn't scared for life and they deduced he was okay and had no affinity towards cold blooded murder given that his reaction to finding a corpse was pretty much meh but he did express deep sorrow to have somebody left like that in the cold hard ground, alone.

 

_Anyway._

 

“What's your schedule when you get in Dortmund?”

“ _First day's off and then a full week practice. I think the first free day will the some time in the second week. The practice is going to be open then, too._ ”

“I won't promise anything, but I think I'll be finished with most of my assignments by then.”

“ _I miss you. A lot._ ”

“Do you?”

“ _Yeah. It's weird not to hear sass every second sentence when I talk to people._ ”

“You actually talk to people?”

“ _Unfortunately, yes. They don't get the subtle changes in my expressions._ ”

“I miss you, too. Not many people have your natural murder face.”

“ _I know._ ”

“How many of my pillows did you hog?”

“ _Every single one I could find._ ”

“Fair enough. I took your shirt.”

“ _The setter soul one?_ ”

“Yes. I like it.”

“ _I don't mind. I though it flew off the balcony.”_

“Like I would ever allow that to happen. I know how much you love it.”

“ _I should get a bigger one. I'd hate to stretch it out._ ”

“Then I can keep it?” Kei teases.

“ _No._ ”

“Of course not.”

“ _Get your own._ ”

“And you call yourself my boyfriend.”

“ _Exactly._ ”

 

 _One can really feel the romance between them._ Kei would never admit it, but Tobio knows. There are dark rings forming under his eye, much like in his case. They both have trouble sleeping because they're both idiots who push themselves hard so they don't have to think about how much they miss each other. It's just two more weeks and the mileage between them will lessen significantly.

It's getting really late in Japan, Kei notes as he glances at the clock he set up to show the time over there and he knows Tobio has practice first thing in the morning. _And with Akaashi and Oikawa, of all people. Who the hell came up with that combination?_

 

“It's getting late there, majesty. Why don't you go to bed?”

“ _Don't tell me what to do._ ” Tobio yawns, barely keeping his eyes open.

“Come on. I know you're tired.”

“ _You just don't want Oikawa pestering you because I fell asleep in the middle of a block or something._ ”

“If he gets a mile long bill for his phone, I'll live.” Kei smiles sweetly at the prospect. “I don't want you ending up sick and miss the exchange. Or get sick and still attend the exchange. I can't decide which is worse.”

“ _I don't want to go to sleep._ ”

“I know you don't.”

Kei doesn't want that either, but there is no point in him tormenting himself over this.

“Tell you what. Switch this to your phone and lay down.”

“ _You're gonna talk me to sleep, aren't you?_ ”

“Yes.”

“ _...fine._ ”

They talk some more after that until Tobio falls asleep and Kei can cross out one more day off his calendar. He takes a shower and gets some reading done once he was satisfied with the essay that was due next Tuesday. He then glances at the clock, noting it's about three in the morning in Japan.

 

_Kuroo's phone buzzes and some loud tune starts shrilling startling Kuroo making him fall from his bed, taking the lamp on his night stand with him._

“ _Wh-what? What happened?” Kuroo manages, heart pounding in his ears._

“ _What was that about telling my boyfriend to dump me so he could date you?”_

“ _...uhh...” Shit._

“ _It's not what you think. I can explain.”_

 

_Famous last words that never saved anyone._

**Author's Note:**

> I watch too many crime shows.


End file.
